


TLGT

by MidnightRen147



Category: RWBY, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: But apparently this is happening, F/F, I also don't know how to post on FF, I don't know what I'm doing, It's too late to stop me, Kate is Best Waifu, M/M, Multi, Supernatural Elements, Weiss is Best Waifu, everything is fine, i should stop making tags, nothing is fine i lied, oof, you should probably stop me tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-10-19 20:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17608589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightRen147/pseuds/MidnightRen147
Summary: Shenanigans in the mixed world of RWBY & TwilightBecause I can get messierAlso this was inspired by FunahoMisaki, they're over on FF, if you need a dosage of feel good shenanigans I highly recommend, they inspiredthisafter all





	1. Chapter 1

**Chap. 1**

The Cullens looked towards the streak that was yellow and black roaring into the parking lot. When it stopped, two girls in the most bizarre clothing they’ve ever seen dismounted an interesting looking bike.

The smallest of the two wore a red cape with upside down crosses as claspes, a corset with black lace, a slightly poofed out skirt with black outlining it, ripped black leggings, and clunky combat boots in black and red. Seems like a theme with her, as the look is topped with cropped black hair tipped with crimson. She also had a rectangle of sorts on her back, hidden by the cape if just barely. None had a single clue of what it could be.

The taller one was a unruly blonde with… Healthy assets. She wore a brown jacket with coattails lined with a warm yellow and a zipper sat right at her stomach, a collar of some kind padded with orange and a belt buckle on the front, fingerless gloves that rose all the way to her elbows, cowboy boots, and a purple scarf wrapped around a knee. Weird gauntlet type… Weapons(?) hung off her belt that wrapped over the jacket she wore, making her obviously metal right arm stand out moreso.

The Cullens would laugh, like a few of the students already were, just for the simple fact they were otherworldly… But that also means they could be a threat to not just themselves. As they were observing them, they were momentarily stunned as the riders took their helmets off.

Silver and Lavender eyes.

The Silver ones belonging to the red girl, the Lavender belonging to blonde. Otherworldly indeed.

_Be scared._

They couldn’t put their finger on it, but that was what their senses told them. Their _Beast._

_Be very scared._

“Yaannng!” the little girl whined, making at least a couple of girls coo. They were too polite to tell Rosalie she was staring at the motorcycle. Beast be damned she recognized a work of art when she sees it.

“Just making sure you know Rubbles, can’t be too careful with strangers you know~” Yang practically sung. No one was really paying too much attention to what they were talking about, but they could guess just as well. “Now, class starts inna bit, so go in there and go gettem sis!” Little red was quickly consumed by a luscious bosom.

They knew they should stop staring. But how could they when little red was just as pale as them? Or when the blonde was just as tan as the wolves on the Rez?

However it seemed to help them as one second the girl was being squished, and the next she was pushing her sister down through a cloud of rose petals.

The blonde quickly redirected her weight to go into a forward roll, sprung up and spun on the balls of her right foot, stopping on a dime in a boxer stance facing her little sister. The blonde seemed tense and coiled like a spring, whereas the little girl was relaxed as if mocking her. Silence reigned around the parking lot as everyone was waiting for something to happen. The Cullens noticed that a teacher hesitated as they spotted what was happening and hightailed it away.

Even they didn’t cause such a reaction when they had one of their sibling spats.

At least a minute went by before Yang had the biggest smile, shooting two thumbs up at the pale girl. “Good job Ruby, I knew you’d be just fine!”

The newly named Ruby pouted. “I didn’t have a choice! Stop hugging me in front of people, okay? Besides I have Team CFVY and JNPR on standby, and you guys!”

Yang nodded to this, walking over to her bike and sat on the seat ready to take off. “Remember that Penny will be late, and Winter will make sure you and her will settle in just fine, alright?”

“Alright, thank you Yang. I don’t wanna make Weiss too disappointed in me, hehe…” Ruby rubbed the back of her head, trying to drive the blush that slipped up her neck go away. “Anyways, I’ll see you later! And don’t beat up the kids on the Reservation, I know they’re hot headed but you can’t go all ‘Alpha’ on them, they might kick you out.”

Yang snorted at that, “Of course they’ll kick me out with your stank all over me!” Before Ruby could yell her objections, Yang was already taking off.

“You’ll rue this day! RUE IT!”

To say the Cullens were stunned would be an understatement.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chap. 2**

Now, Ruby wasn’t the most attentive despite being the top of her last schools’ class, but she was thoroughly surprised to find that she wasn’t the only supernatural at this school as her gaze landed on the Cullen Clan. Except… They aren’t the same.

Most every other supernatural hasn’t heard of the Cullens and their renowned diet, which of course she isn’t against, but she can’t help but wonder if they truly cared about the human race. And what happened to the original vampire race. But that’s a different topic for a different time, for now she has school to finish, again, and rope Yang into meeting the Coven. Oh so exciting!

Ahem, right: School.

And like every other time, it was boring. At least she had class with the Supermodel! Wait… Eww she’s becoming like Yang! Oh, and another class with the Nymph and Rhino. Surprisingly it was Rhino that invited her over that night, who she learned was named Emmett, and the Nymph was Alice. She wasn’t surprised they were in Gym with her, as Supermodel was in Biology and her table partner no less.

Emmett had short slightly curled dark brown hair that topped million dollar dimples and the world biggest quarterback body, whereas Alice had gravity defying raven hair and eyes filled with mirth and mystery, holding all the worlds secrets. During her mini interrogation (she played the Good Cop this time) she learned Supermodel’s name was Rosalie Hale.

Rosalie.

She’d be damned if that didn’t fit her.

Rosalie was blonde that topped a face of hidden regret and pain, but determination and fire she’s rarely seen even in her own big sister. The blonde knew what she wanted.

It was kind of inspiring?

Oh yea she also got their numbers!

Anyways, school was boring and Ruby knew that the vampire sensed that she was far older than she seemed, and contrary to popular belief, she was capable of feeling emotion. Ruby also sensed that each of the Cullens had some kind of memorable, possibly horrific, thing happen to them, in which she couldn’t help but feel empathetic towards. Darn if only she could bake them cookies! They’d love her mom’s recipe! And maybe help the fact that the bronze/red haired boy would stop glaring at her. She may be intimidating on a good day but at least others knew at least a whiff about her! She frowned at the thought that she must’ve done something wrong, quickly feeling the all familiar anxiety building up.

Thankfully she didn’t have to stew as the familiar sound of Winter’s Alfa Romeo 8C 2900B Touring Berlinetta, with Penny in the passenger, finally rolled up into the parking lot. Of course they’d arrive at lunch time, it’s the best time to socialize! She excitedly bounced towards where Winter parked the car and quickly engulfed the white haired Specialist and hugged with as much strength as she dared.

Winter, no matter who pointed fingers or shifted the blame, melted a little in the prospect that the little red clad girl hugged her, without so much as a passing thought; no hesitation. They all thought Yang was like hugging a warm soothing blanket in the middle of a snow storm, yet hugging Ruby was a calming constant, as if holding a pulsing _Soul_. It helped wonders in times of anxiety or when depression was trying to drown them.

Despite that, Ruby noticed Winter decided to go a bit casual, in the hair department at the least. She wore her hair down into a neat braid with her bangs covering her right eye. Despite that she of course had on her Specialist uniform, which is a white over coat lined with dark grey, a fancy buckle holding it closed near the middle and the collar clasped with a red ruby, underneath being a longer type of corset dark blue in color, her pants a typical boring grey and white ending with armoured high heels. Her Cutlass was held proudly in it’s special sheath.

Penny, on the other hand, held no regard in her strength when it came to Ruby, or even Yang. Real girl or not Penny gave the best and liveliest hugs!

The ginger girl, with her pink bow and cute little ahoge topping a bob cut, wore her usual. A whitish-grey blouse underneath feminin overalls with a lightly glowing green belt that wrapped around her hips, a black and mint green collar seeming to want to fit with the outfit, and finally her lace stockings that lead into her knee high heeled boots. A rectangle sat at the middle of her back, almost like a reverse fanny pack.

Winter stiffened when she noticed the golden eyes and unearthly beauty that stared perplexed at the little group. Ruby noticed that Alice was eyeing their outfits more so than what they actually looked like. Of course now that Winter noticed them, they were bound to have a sort of staring contest. Rosalie’s pride itself took a hit by seeing the absolutely pristine condition the car was in.

Why did these new people have such nice rides? How could they be in such better conditions than theirs? And who was fixing them up?

“So, how’s school so far Little Gem?” Winter asked smoothly, now ignoring the piercing eyes. She found it endearing how Ruby launched into her school adventures, accompanied with whines and complaints in between, of what happened in her first three classes.

“I was invited over to the Cullens house too! Can you believe it, oohhh I hope Yang doesn’t get mad though, but it’d be _so cool_ to get Dr. Carlisle’s signature! Did you know he’s trying to figure out why there are different types of shifters and vampires?? It sounds amazing! I wonder if he knows about Witches?!”

Winter chuckled lightly until she heard Cullen, eyes widening just a bit. She trusted Ruby. She’d go as far as to say she trusted the girl with her life, but what she proposed was just shy of suicidal.

Noticing the sudden stillness of her Ice Empress, she looked up to see Winter full blown glaring at the Coven that sat next to the window in the cafeteria. Before Winter could state her disfatisfaction, Ruby snuck in a peck on the pale woman's cheek and smiled brightly at the ever so light dusting of pink that was a blush. “Okay, okay I know what I said freaked you out but please please _please_ trust me here, we’ll have CFVY an’ JNPR and WBY as well as you and if need be Glynda and Oz-” before she was full out babbling any more of the cast that were their friends, Winter put a finger on the girl lips to shush her.

Penny chose this time to finally speak. “If we have just RWBY and CFVY they won’t take use seriously and feel as though we are encroaching on their land, but if we have everyone then they’ll, as you humans say, ‘get out of Dodge’. RWBY, CFVY, as well as Pyrrha, Ren and Winter should be a perfect mix of showing our dominance and politicality to prove that we shall not harm anyone here.

“It appears that Yang has also found that there is an already established Pack on the Indian Reservation, so maybe also inviting them to negotiate a Treaty would be in our benefit. Success is at a comfortable 96.3%. There’s a 63.4% they will invite their Cousins as well, perhaps ask them and we shall make a plan?” Ruby and Winter sat their thinking over what Penny has said, Ruby filled with curiosity and Winter waiting for Ruby’s final say with anxious worry.

Ruby started to nod slowly, her brain filing away important details for the upcoming evening. “Alright. This sounds so amazing! Now come on Penny, we have two more classes and Winter still needs to take care of the boring work!”

The white haired woman sighed fondly as the red-clad girl drug off the synthetic being into the maws that was High School, but quickly schooled her features as she marched her way towards the office. Penny downloaded the map of the hallways and what classes she would be taking, both pleasantly surprised that they’d be sharing 2 classes between them.

With those thoughts in mind, she entered the office building and missed the panic that overcame the Cullens.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freak the Freak Out~

**Chap. 3**

Alice is thoroughly freaking the fuck out. “Family Meeting. _Now_.”

Before anyone could question her, she was already out the cafeteria door. Edward and Jasper were freaking out just as bad since the new people’s minds are completely silent, and Edward assumed that because of the weird silence he didn’t automatically pick up the lack of visions from their sister. It was as if his gift was actively being blocked. For Jasper it’s like looking at a ghost, no emotion, but physically there. They’re shaken.

It didn’t take long for the family to get back home, Alice and Edward elected to just run there. Might as well give Esme a reason to start freaking the fuck out with them, right?

“WHAT THE FUCKING SHIT IS GOING ON?!” Rosalie screamed at their running behinds. In which Edward almost tripped. Rose didn’t stew on her small victory for long as the house came into view and she spotted their mom having a sort of panic attack. Their surprise and worry must’ve been plastered on their faces. Schooling her emotions she slowed down with her siblings to continue to freak the fuck out and wait for their father to get the fuck home.

They didn’t wait for long as Carlisle’s Mercedes S55 AMG rolled up and promptly left behind, despite still rolling another inch. Rosalie should probably force him to kick that habit. Or she could kick him, period. Edward growled at her. He can deal with it.

“ _Anyways_ ,” Edward huffed, “we have new people at school, who I can’t read and Alice can’t see the future of.”

Alice wheezed, “What the fuck do I dooo?!”

Clearing his throat, Jasper addressed the room. A minute of silence went by before he slumped. “I can’t feel their emotions… But it’s really nice…?” Of course Emmett snorts. Though he can feel their worry tinged with reprieve. It was strongest in Edward, which made the blonde soldier agree with the sentiment. Emotions were exhausting.

“Little Red will be over tonight, so let’s get her and her friends and kill them.” Why did Rose have to be so blunt? I thought she hated this family. Who _are_ rOse? Edward needs to give Vines a break he’s now realizing. Maybe.

Esme looked at her disapprovingly. “We should invite them over, and how about inviting The Pack over? Ooh, and the Denalis! Yes, yes I can use my kitchen again!” The matriarch swooned at using her kitchen.

When in doubt, get Esme in the kitchen.

“I agree. The Pack and the Denalis shall be over. Alice did you get this ‘Little Reds’ phone number? Perhaps tonight is too soon, since they did just arrive here recently.”

The Nymph thought about it and nodded, whipping her phone out and texting at lightning speed. “Rosie, you can call the Denalis. They’ll agree to come over because they love you.”

Rosalie smirked.

Emmett pouted. “Are we sure she isn’t a part of their coven already?”

“Possibly…” Rose nodded, giving it honest thought. She huffed after awhile, going off to make the call.

Edward rubbed the bridge of his nose, eyebrow twitching in annoyance.

~~~

A nice hot minute passed, meaning at least a couple of hours, until the Cullen family calmed down and had a plan in mind. The Denalis would arrive within the week, which gave them ample time to at least get to know the little girl clad in black and red. And the apparent ‘Winter’. They were on the edge regarding the… Well, with their amazing hearing they can only call the ginger girl a robot. Science may or may not be leaving them in the dust.

Alice wondered if Rose would ever build her own Transformer on a few occasions. Apparently Science has proved it’s theoretically possible.

Right, the Plan: The Denalis, as previously mentioned, would arrive within the week (more than likely Thursday, they have an odd obsession with Thursday) and have The Pack on call in case they’ve found that the new girl was truly dangerous. It would appear the little girl, the robot, and the military woman, possibly the little girl’s sister too, would be the only ones to meet with them. So they texted the girl to meet up in a clearing with Tanya, Carlisle, Jasper, Sam, and Jacob being up at the front, everyone in the back spread out, The Pack more or less on standby as mentioned. How dangerous could they possibly be? Freaky Friday indeed.

Despite all of that, the Rez Boys upped their anty on their patrols, which a Cullen or two have been roped into. What Edward has learned made him angry.

“She’s a fucking dyke!”

Jacob looked at the messy haired boy in question.

Before the emo could run back to his family and demand they move he got a text from Alice.

 **J. Harley** : Don’t you dare! Stay with Jacob you idiot, we aren’t going to deal with your tantrums right now! OH and visit the Rez, you’ll find something that you won’t ever regret~

Jacob saw what Alice texted and started huffing out what seemed like laughter. Edward had a weird want to boof suddenly.

Sighing he motioned the russet wolf to lead the way.

And within the hour he regretted it.

He found his Mate, or was it Imprint? At least, that’s what Seth uttered. He couldn’t tell.

Wait, he’s Leah’s little brother. Oh dear.

God is the sick joke here, and he’s the punch-line. Was that a comic rimshot he heard?

_‘But he’s so cute-’_

Edward also met the new kids that are going to their school, Yang Xiao Long and Blake Belladonna. They seemed nice but he also couldn’t read their minds. The boy seemed on edge the entire time he was near the two girls, as he couldn’t grasp social cues either. He admits he relies on his gift too much, but he can’t help it since he’s never encountered so many blank minded people. It was, in short, terrifying.

Blake especially, looking at her attire. Her bright Amber eyes stood out against her lightly tanned skin and black hair, a white low cut jacket with a standing collar, the inside was a grey-purple, and a crop top with diamond cut outs at her neckline in a deep purple, the same colored skinny jeans being held with a white belt and gold buckle and a magnet of sorts holding up a rectangle (which he now note’s just about all the girls had some kind of rectangle on their person), she wore thigh-high black heeled boots edged with gold on the top, which finished the outfit.

And with the little red girl, the green and white clad girl, even the military type person the little girl seemed to know, they both had scars.

He needed to leave.

Except, he’s _petrified_.

Wait, are those cat ears?

The moment surprisingly passed when the golden beauty that was Yang broke out in a huge grin and shoved her hand towards the internally freaking out boy. “Heya there! Nice to finally meet’cha!” Edward could’ve sworn he just shook the sun’s hand with how warm she was, even hotter than the Wolves!

Blake nodded towards him in silent acknowledgment.

Then the bronze-haired boy left.

With Seth in tow.


	4. Chapter 4

Chap. 4

Holy fuck he was cold! Colder than Weiss and Winter, that’s saying something. Yang couldn’t tell if she regretted shaking Edwards hand or not. But she won’t be shaking hands with any of the other vampires again until she’s used to their stank. Okay the Shifters stank was just as bad, if not worse. Why did a little dreary town have to smell so weird?

Anyways, Yang and Blake would be kicked off the Shifters land if they caught even a whiff of what they are. They just got here after all! And it isn’t their fault they immediately figured out what was happening here, Sam, the “Alpha”, was rock solid when she playfully punched him.

Ruby was an emotional rock too, but that was more or less for support and such. Sam was not in the same boat.

Blake begged to go to the same school as Ruby, but the blonde promised to stay on the Rez until something bad goes down. They did have to keep watch on everyone here. Stupid Oz and his weird fucking thinking process, his weird “ultimate plan” er some shit. God if Ruby is left behind for even a minute she’d find another Ice Queen! And if she even showed a hint that they like building things… Oh the school is in trouble. She’d only hope Ozpin knew this, therefore incorporating it into their plan of some kind...

Literally doomed otherwise. The little demon already stole her Blake’s heart!

That’s a lie, but people would talk. Since Weiss is the demon. Daemon? She should ask Summer…

Or perhaps pay better attention to what her friends are. Maybe she can keep a little notebook on her person until she memorizes them.

That’d help.

What was her last thought? Oh right!

Yang would handle shit like the goddamn adult that she is. It’s fine. Ruby’s her sister and she’d be damned if she didn’t stand up for the cookie loving, scythe wielding girl. Hell, she’d help her little ethereal sis to steal whatever heart is available. But with less coddling. And worry.

Ruby did have a way with getting into people’s heart nonetheless.

She’d blame it on what she is, it’s a safer bet… And the Blonde has wondered if she could talk to animals before… Why have they never thought of that again? Damn, at least it’s something. And, like, a nice chunk of their friends can turn into Animals too.

_Bing!_

Oh, speak of the devil. Or, well… You know what she means.

 **Agerlos** : yaaaannngggg wewereinvited to the cullensplaceon fridayan d im callinga meeting kaycyeainnabit <333

What.

 **Firebear** : What

~~~

To say the Denalis were intrigued would be an understatement. Five people who Edward can’t read the minds of, who Jasper can’t feel emotions from, who can actively blocking the _future_ itself? They must find out who these people are. They could be a threat. They most likely already are.

Kate had a "feeling", nonetheless.

“So we’re gonna get there Thursday right, and they’ll be over Friday? Why can’t we be there earlier??”

It was Wednesday.

And they were already on their way.

Irina sighed. “Because it’d be suspicious to suddenly see three more people in their tiny town right after a handful of new people just arrive. I doubt the town would even know about us until Saturday or Sunday, at the latest.” The dirty blonde explained.

Tanya watched with amusement as the women fall into their usual bickering, insults in a variety of different languages (she’s sure she even heard Chinese), yet the strawberry blonde couldn’t focus on much of anything. She’s sure her sister/Mates could feel it, that constant emptiness recently turned magnetic pull. It was annoying when they stuck with Animals. Irina being the smartest of them suggested they hop back on the Human train again.

The Pull got worse.

But in a good way, as they knew they were connected to someone who is far different. So when the blonde bombshell that is Rosalie called, they jumped on board far quicker than what seemed normal.

The leader had a feeling, which she must assume is what Kate is feeling.

All these Feels.

Her thoughts suddenly got redundant.

And redundant thoughts are redundant.

She really needs to stop this train of thought, it’s proving useless.

“I’m not touching you~!”

_ZAP!_

“Katrina Denali I swear on Beata Maria-”

. . . Maybe her thoughts are better.

Rolling her eyes she turned to her Mates and gave them a good stern look. She wanted to laugh. Truly, she did. But she also didn’t want that to be the reason their brand new jet ended up crashed. What she saw to invoke the bubbling feeling of amusement also made her question her sanity.

Kate had the rare spark or two jumping from her fingertit-tips. Fingertips. Irina was underneath the electrified vampire in the weirdest mix of submission and, how she could only describe as, ‘power-bottom stance’. Scrutinizing the pair with all the power a Coven Leader could hold, she assessed the situation carefully. “If you want us to crash you might as well take the wheel yourself.”

~~~

Somewhere in the mass land that was forest, Alice giggled and smiled like a schoolgirl being told a secret.


End file.
